1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat back hanger adapter, and more particularly, to a detachable seat back hanger adapter.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional seat back organizer is designed for being connected to the back of the vehicle front seat so that the passengers at the rear seat can organize stuff in the organizer. The conventional seat back organizer is a back which has a loop and a storage unit, the loop is mounted to the headrest support rods of the front seat, and the storage unit may have multiple pockets for receiving goods.
One of conventional seat back organizers includes a securing unit, a support unit and a platform unit, wherein the securing unit is connected between the headrest support rods by resilient parts. The securing unit, the support unit and the platform unit are pivotably connected to each other. When in use, the user has to compress the resilient parts to remove the engaging members from the headrest support rods so as to detach the whole organizer from the front seat.
However, the resilient parts can easily reach their fatigue points after frequent use, so that the organizer cannot be securely connected to the headrest support rods. Furthermore, the distance between the headrest and the headrest support rods is small so that the installation and removal of the organizer is difficult and affect the people sitting in the front seat.
The present invention intends to provide a detachable seat back hanger adapter so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.